


A Dragon Am I

by 10Blue10



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: First Person Perspective, inspired by another work, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10Blue10/pseuds/10Blue10
Summary: A poem inspired by the 'Nightfall' series by Leletha, describing Feral Hiccup's feelings about who and what he is.





	A Dragon Am I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leletha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leletha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nightfall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912266) by [Leletha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leletha/pseuds/Leletha). 



> A/N: So, I read ‘Nightfall’ by Le-Letha, and of course I was immediately hooked XD. It’s now one of my favourite fanfic series, and my favourite HTTYD fanfic series. I hereby dedicate this poem to the awesome Le-Letha and her incredible stories.
> 
> Warning – if you haven’t read ‘Nightfall’, this poem won’t make too much sense, but in essence the story revolves around a ‘what-if’ scenario in which Hiccup is taken along with Valka to the Sanctuary Nest, and grows up believing himself to be a dragon. So strong is his belief, that it holds true even when he discovers that his body is that of a human.

I know what I am and where I belong:

With Toothless, half of the two-who-are-one

Together we fly, strong, wild and so free

Loved by each other and our family

 

I was raised by the flock, taught all their ways

Scaleless and small, but so clever and brave

There's no one like us, not in any nest,

Quick or as clever as _Tt-(click)-th-phuh-ss  
_

 

I was born without wings, so I made my own

And share _Toothless-loves_ ', together we roam

We have places to see, and traps to break

 When danger pounces we have what it takes

 

Told I'm a human, but know it's a lie 

Yes human hatchling, but no more am I

Though these clever paws might set me apart

I _am_ a dragon, I know in my heart

 

These creatures of scale and fire are my kin

I can't breathe fire, but I have it within

Fearless when falling, spread my wings and soar 

The nightmares cannot scare me anymore 


End file.
